As technology dimensions scale for semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs), new challenges are being created with regards to metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). Silicon germanium and germanium channel materials are being introduced due to higher mobility (electrons and holes) when compared to conventional Si devices. In order to continuously scale devices, maintaining equivalent oxide thickness (EOT) and gate leakage are needed to meet stringent requirements. In addition to channel materials, scaling further requires gate dielectric materials with higher k values. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in dielectric films and methods of fabrication.